


flowers and faded memories

by celestiasmilktea



Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Horde Prime-centric, Kinda, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: Prime tries to figure out why hie defective clone is coughing up purple flower petals.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Horde Prime/Mara (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	flowers and faded memories

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this! it's pretty far from my usual writing style but i wanted to try something different!

Prime knows the clone is defective. Its stamina is much lower than average. Its muscle mass is almost nonexistent. It often has fainting spells and struggles to hold itself upright without supportive armor. The clone is defective. None of that explains why it keeps coughing up purple flower petals. Ever since it returned from that accursed planet and he wiped its mind, it’s been having coughing fits and spitting out petals coated in its green blood. It must be some type of Etherian disease, he decides. So he runs a few tests on it, and discovers that flowers are somehow growing inside its lungs, roots tangling themselves in its airway. That would explain the coughing. He concludes that the clone will die soon if the plant continues to grow. That does not trouble him. What does trouble him is the potential that this disease could infect his healthy clones. He must determine the source. If it is an Etherian disease, perhaps he will find relevant information in the memories of an old body. He connects himself to a body from centuries ago, the one that fought against the previous She-Ra. He’s shocked to find memories of coughing petals of his own. He watches as the warrior princess herself, not in her She-Ra form, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder as she explains the disease to him. The version of himself in these memories has some sort of feelings for the warrior woman. This is highly concerning, as he has never felt anything for anyone, ever. It was a point of pride for him. To know that he once loved another is inconceivable to him. He goes deeper into the memories. He can find no evidence of She-Ra ever loving him back, so what could possibly have cured him? The question is answered in another memory. Apparently, he underwent a surgery which removed the plant from his lungs, along with all emotion. He disconnects from his former body. The diseased clone will not infect his armies. He does not care whether it lives or dies. He briefly wonders whether or not the princess that the clone loves would return its feelings. He dismisses the thought. It is of no importance. She will be wiped out with the rest of the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it! and don't worry, entrapta loves hordak back :,)


End file.
